Many computing scenarios involve a query that results in a set of related images. For example, a user may query an image store for images matching a certain keyword or having a certain property; or a user may query a data store, such as a database of people, where data store records are associated with images, such as portrait images of the selected individuals. In these scenarios, the results are often presented as a set of image instances (e.g., as a set of thumbnail images). Moreover, the image instances are sometimes presented in a manner that permits the user to select an image instance in order to view the result associated with the image instance (e.g., a full-size image, or the data store record associated with an image instance.)